


Are You Happy Now?

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Marauders' Era, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus start to date,and are happy. But Sirius has baggage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Happy Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

_Now don't just walk away_

Pretending everything's okay

__

And you don't care about me

__

And I know it's just no use

__

When all your lies become your truths And I don't care, 

__

\---

__

Could you look me in the eye

__

And tell me that you're happy now

__

Would you tell it to my face

__

And have a little grace

__

Are you happy now?

__

Are you happy now? 

__

Sirius Black was known around Hogwarts as the queen of the "fairy boys" (what the gay guys called themselves). He was held in high esteem as the sexiest and smartest guy at Hogwarts. Sirius was also voted "The Prettiest Face On God's Green Earth" in the annual school popularity contest . This made him the subject of many fantasies of girls and guys alike. Nevertheless, Sirius was see by himself as worthless and a whore, and that was known by everyone who was "worthy" of such carnal knowledge. Remus Jason Lupin was not one of them.

Sirius was dating Lily's cousin Crystal before he "came out". Then he dumped her while claiming that he was only with her to cover the truth. Remus took this as a opportunity to make his move. Two weeks prior to the most popular girl, Crystal Evans becoming the second most popular girl, the prettiest face on God's green earth and a skinny pale boy began dating. The day Sirius and Remus became a couple was the same day that James Potter and Lily Evans started dating.

Now back to Sirius and Remus. Well,... let's just say that they hit off, which was fine until Remus began to feel the pangs of popularity. Remus Lupin enjoyed the peace and quiet of his dorm room. He enjoyed it better when he and Sirius were alone. When they were alone Sirius was himself. It was the real Sirius that Remus liked a lot better.

Remus knew that Sirius enjoyed popularity, because he could escape reality. James had told him that when they first met. Remus didn't understand at first why someone might want to portray a fake image, but he found out when he met Sirius' parents. Remus remembered what Sirius said after he met his parents. "They will never know the true me. They wouldn't be able to haddle it." 'But who was the true Sirius?' Remus asked himself over and over again. It wasn't until they started dating that Remus thought he would ever find out. Now they were finally together and they had not had a moment alone.

"Well?" Sirius said looking at his boyfriend expectantly. Remus was standing at the door.

"Nope. They're all gone."

"Good" Sirius said smiling. His gray eyes were twinkling, and he was sprawled across Remus' bed. He was also naked. "Sirius you need a restraining order..." Remus started as he sat against the pillows and folded his legs. Remus had only Sirius' big shirt on, and he was suddenly cold.

"Aw, it's just Crystal trying to get back at me. She's had here friends follow me into the boys loo. They didn't get far, `cause a teacher was in there." 

Sirius grinned at Remus, but the grin faded when he saw the werewolf's expression.

"It's not funny Siri'. We can't even have sex. It's getting out of hand." 

Sirius put his arms around Remus and held him close. "Well, they're gone now, love. Want to try?" 

Remus didn't have to think twice. He turned in Sirius' arms and kissed him softly, and they slowly began to make love. Remus' outer worries slipped away.

When a sated Remus collapsed onto Sirius for the second time that night, they both fell asleep. The last thought Sirius had was that he was slowly falling in love for the first time in his life. He hoped Remus felt the same, then sleep overtook him.


End file.
